


Kindoku & Frilly Aprons

by sekiharatae



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-01
Updated: 1998-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rurouni Kenshin adaptation of Frank Capra's <i>Arsenic and Old Lace</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This is a Halloween tale of the Akabeko (fitting, ne?) where, it being the favorite hang-out of the Kenshin-gumi, almost anything can happen... and often does._

 _However, our story begins not at the Akabeko, but at a secluded little shrine just outside Tokyo. Several couples are gathered there, waiting - with varying degrees of anxiety - for the master of the unassuming edifice to unite them in wedlock._

* * *

Kenshin stood with Kaoru at the foot of the steps leading into the shrine, carefully observing the patrons as they came and went. He fervently hoped none of them would recognize him as Himura Battousai. Although such instances were rare, they always seemed to come at the most inopportune moments - and it would certainly be inopportune if someone holding a grudge against the hitokiri were to find him today.

Two shabbily dressed men entered the clearing, and paused as if looking for something. After a moment, the taller one turned to the shorter and said something Kenshin was too far away to hear.

Kayaku sighed in disappointment when a quick scan of the grounds surrounding the shrine failed to reveal his imouto. "She's not here," he said to Yobun, who nodded in agreement; but as they turned to leave, Yobun saw something that caught his interest.

"Oniichan," he said, catching Kayaku's sleeve in one hand, "look - that man with the red hair. You don't suppose..."

"...that he's Himura Battousai? Here? Getting married? Baka!" Shaking off Yobun's grip, Kayaku marched off into the forest. His voice was annoyed as it carried back to his brother. "Hurry up! We've got to find Yuriko before she does something foolish."

"But..." As Yobun watched, the redhead moved protectively closer to the dark-haired woman at his side, as if sensing that eyes were upon them. One arm slipped around her shoulders, the other hand moving to hover just above the hilt of his sword. _His sword?_

Kenshin could feel the shorter of the two men watching him. _Please, not today,_ he thought. _No trouble on my wedding day_. Unaware of the possible danger, Kaoru smiled at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and reached up to brush his hair back from his face.

Yobun's eyes widened as the woman's movement revealed a large, cross-shaped scar on the redhead's cheek. "Kayaku!" _It was him, it really was Battousai!_ Calling his brother's name, he dashed into the woods.

Kenshin relaxed as the shorter man finally followed his companion out of the clearing. A moment later, an attendant emerged from the shrine and quietly motioned for them to enter. They had just started up the stairs when an angry shout made Kenshin turn.

"Battousai! Himura Battousai!" The two men had returned, and now stood only a few feet away, brandishing make-shift clubs. "We will avenge Keiichi!"

The fight lasted only a few moments, Kenshin neatly slicing their weapons into kindling with but a few strokes of his sakaba. Finding themselves defenseless, the would-be avengers ran off into the forest again. For his part, Kenshin wasn't even winded... but he'd made up his mind about something else. Turning back to Kaoru, he took her hand firmly in his, and guided her down the steps and around to the back of the shrine.

"Kenshin! What are you doing?"

"Don't you see? I can't marry you! I was the hitokiri Battousai - there will always be someone else after me, seeking revenge. You'll always be in danger!"

Kaoru's eyes widened a little at his vehemence, but she didn't argue. Her voice was soft and calm as she responded, "All right, Kenshin."

"What do you mean 'all right'? Aren't you angry? Aren't you going to cry, or hit me with your bokutou? Or tell me that you're already in danger, just by knowing me?"

Kaoru had to fight a little not to smile as a faint note of hurt crept into Kenshin's voice. "No, Kenshin."

He stared back at her, uncertain. Were those tears in her serious blue eyes? Her adorable mouth - was it trembling just a little? Her voice had sounded so soft and meek, and she looked at him so trustingly. She was beautiful. "Oh, Kaoru-dono..." He brought his forehead to rest against hers for just a moment, before catching her hand in his again and marching back around to the front of the shrine. He led her up the stairs and inside, never noticing when she winked at the attendant, thanking her for her advice on dealing with a nervous bridegroom.

 _Meanwhile, back in Tokyo proper_ ...

"Ahou," Saitoh said for what seemed to Chou the fiftieth time, "you don't seem to understand. You can never be too careful where Battousai is concerned."

"Saitoh, I already told you - he's getting _married_ today. What kind of trouble could _that_ cause?"

The two walked along Tokyo's busy main street, Saitoh's eyes darting suspiciously down every alley while Chou loitered along beside him. Saitoh took a long draw on his cigarette before attempting to explain one more time. "Battousai's pending nuptials don't concern me. The bad element his presence draws to this peaceful city, does. Don't tell me you've forgotten that Yukishiro Enishi escaped a few months ago." Chou's face clearly indicated that he had. There was another long draw on the cigarette as Saitoh's cold stare bored into the former Juppongatana. "I suppose you've forgotten that Gein was never captured, too. Now that you've been reminded, maybe you can dig up some useful information."

Chou bristled at Saitoh's sneering condescension, but couldn't really argue with the ex-Shinsengumi captain's assessment. This time. "That doesn't explain why we're going to the Akabeko. The proprietress is a friend of that Kamiya girl Battousai is so fond of. She won't know anything about Yukishiro. What do you expect to find there?"

Saitoh smirked. "Dinner," he answered as they halted in front of the Akabeko.

"Irrashaimase!" Tsubame's voice rang out cheerfully as they entered the restaurant, but her attitude changed considerably when she saw who had arrived. Saitoh was enough to intimidate anyone, let alone a timid young girl. With Chou as his companion, he was doubly fearsome. Her manner was hesitant as she showed them to their table. Yahiko went about his chores in the background, keeping a suspicious eye turned toward Saitoh, his silent gaze promising pain if the insufferable cop practiced his wit on Tsubame. Saitoh merely smiled coldly in return, finding the boy's protective streak amusing.

Chou soon realized that Saitoh was waiting for something. The other man ate slowly, dragging the meal out by asking the young waitress for additional rice or water. When the restaurant's owner finally made an appearance, and Saitoh quickly concluded his meal, Chou knew that _something_ had arrived.

"Sekihara-san," Saitoh began, "I wanted to warn you that Yukishiro Enishi has escaped from prison." Tae's face darkened with distress at the news. Enishi had already destroyed the restaurant once, who could guess what he might do? Saitoh was marginally impressed with her understanding. "Yes, he may threaten you or your restaurant. If you notice anything suspicious, I want you to contact either me or my companion. He'll be keeping watch on the area."

Tae agreed willingly, and the two policemen left. After showing them out the door, Tsubame turned to find Tae watching her with a small smile.

"Tsubame-chan... did you?" she asked, gesturing at the last dining compartment on the right. The space was closed off as if for a private party.

"Yes, Tae-san. You aren't angry, are you?" The little waitress' face was a mixture of worry and hope.

"Oh, no, dear! Of course not!" Tae wrapped a comforting arm around Tsubame's shoulders. "But who is it? And however did you manage by yourself?"

"Hatsuzou-san. He came in asking for dinner on credit, so I just went ahead and seated him in the back compartment. That way, I didn't have to move him."

"Oh my, you _are_ clever!"

* * *

When the wedding ceremony concluded, Kenshin and Kaoru caught a ride into Tokyo in the back of a cart. The driver dropped them off on the bridge halfway between the Akabeko and the Kamiya dojo, smiling to himself at how the happy couple glowed. It was obvious that they'd just been married. They were so distracted that he'd had to call the young groom back to claim the bride's ribbon. The redheaded man had flushed almost as bright as his hair, thanking the driver profusely before running to catch up to his new wife.

"Kaoru-do- " Kenshin stopped himself and then started again, Kaoru's eyes sparkling at his slip. "Kaoru, here's your ribbon."

She eyed him teasingly, enjoying this new side of him. He wasn't exactly forward... but she _had_ been surprised when he'd pulled the ribbon out of her hair. "I think you better just keep it for now. Don't lose it though, it's my favorite."

Kenshin smiled at her teasing, and very seriously tucked the ribbon into his sleeve. "I'll go tell Tae-dono and Tsubame-dono the news, and ask Tae-dono to watch over Yahiko while we're gone."

"Gone?" Kaoru's eyes widened. "Where are we going?"

"Yokohama. I thought you might like-" whatever else he'd intended to say was cut off as Kaoru threw her arms around him in an exuberant hug.

"Oh Kenshin! How did you manage that? However you did it, it's just wonderful!" Letting him go she backed away a few steps, almost skipping. "I'll go get packed, shall I?"

Kenshin nodded. "I'll meet you back here, and then we can go to the train station."

"All right." She skipped close again to brush a kiss on his cheek, and then set off toward home.

Kenshin watched her for a moment, amazed at how lucky he'd become since arriving in Tokyo, before hurrying on to the Akabeko. Tae greeted him warmly when he entered, asking where Kaoru was. "I thought you were getting married today!"

"Oro?" _How did she know?_

Tae laughed at the surprised look on Kenshin's face. "It wasn't that hard to figure out, Ken-san, not with the details Yahiko gave me."

"But... we didn't tell Yahiko!"

"I didn't say Yahiko knew, just that it was easy to figure out." Tae smiled. "I'm very happy for you both! But where is Kaoru-chan?"

"She's packing. We're going to Yokohama for a few days. I just came to tell you the news. Well, that, and to ask you to keep an eye on Yahiko while we're gone."

"Of course! But you should tell him about your marriage before you leave. Now where did he get off to?" A quick check of the immediate area failed to reveal the boy. "Ken-san, I don't want to keep you, but I'm sure he'd like to know. Maybe we can find him. Can you look in here? I'll check in the back."

Kenshin nodded, and proceeded to check the dining areas for Yahiko. The last compartment in the back was closed off as if for a private party, but no light came from within. Kenshin smiled. It was the perfect hiding place if you were a ten year old boy looking to slack off a little from your chores.

"Yahiko!" he called, parting the curtains. He immediately shut them again, took a deep breath, and peeked inside once more. Yes, the body was still there, slumped peacefully against the wall. "Oroooo." Kenshin ducked inside the curtains, and knelt down to check the body. It was still faintly warm, but there was no doubt that the man was dead. _I can't let Tsubame-dono or Tae-dono know about this. Tsubame-dono will be frightened, and Tae-dono will certainly be upset. It's better if I handle it myself._ He slipped back out into the hallway, and narrowly missed knocking over the two women he was so worried about.

"Ken-san!" Tae exclaimed, "what were you doing in there?"

"Nothing, nothing! Yahiko's not in there. No one is in there." Kenshin strove to sound cheerful, but managed instead to sound a little strangled.

"No one is in there?" Tsubame's voice was surprised. "But... what happened to Hatsuzou-san?" She reached to move the curtain aside so she could see for herself, and Kenshin quickly caught her wrist.

"Tsubame-dono! There's nothing in there you need to see."

"You're acting very strange, Ken-san. Whatever is the matter with you?" Tae's voice, as well as her face, reflected her puzzlement.

Kenshin drew in a calming breath, and then answered truthfully, "Tae-dono, I'm afraid there's a dead man in there. It's not something you or Tsubame-dono should be forced to deal with. I'll take care of it."

Tae and Tsubame looked blankly at him for a moment, and then blinked. "Is that all?" Tsubame asked.

Kenshin couldn't believe his ears. "Is that _all_? Tsubame-dono, didn't you hear me? There's a body in there!"

"Yes, Ken-san, we know." Tae's voice was soothing. The rurouni's eyes were looked a little wild.

"You know? But..."

"There, there, Ken-san. It's nothing for you to worry about. You just forget about it." Tae patted him gently on the sleeve in a comforting way.

Kenshin wasn't comforted in the slightest. "Forget about it?" he protested, "But who is he?"

"Hatsuzou-san," Tsubame answered, "he eats here twice a week. That's really all we know about him."

"That's all you... But what happened to him?"

"He died."

"Tsubame-dono! People don't just walk into a restaurant and die!"

"Well of course not, Ken-san," Tae laughingly replied, "he died because he drank some sake with poison in it."

Kenshin was understandably horrified. "Poison? But how did the poison get in the sake?"

"Well," Tae told him, "we put it in the sake because it's easier to control. If we put it in the rice, we might accidentally poison the wrong person."

"You put it in the sake because... Tae-dono! You don't mean to tell me _you_ did this?"

"Well of course I didn't." Kenshin relaxed a bit at that, but then Tae continued, "I was out. Tsubame-chan took care of Hatsuzou-san."

Kenshin felt his legs give out, and sank down to sit on the edge of the compartment's raised floor. "Tsubame-dono... you killed that man?"

"Hai, Kenshin-san." Tsubame watched the swordsman with concern. He didn't seem at all himself. What could be bothering him?

"Why?" Kenshin's question made her blink in surprise.

"Why? Because he hadn't paid his bill. He owed Tae-san a small fortune! And he wanted to eat on credit! Naturally, I couldn't let that happen." Tsubame's voice was faintly shocked, as if she couldn't believe that Kenshin had failed to realize this himself.

"There now, Ken-san," Tae told him as he stared, open-mouthed, at the young girl, "you know all about it, and can just forget about it." She shook her head at him as she gently scolded, "I do think Tsubame-chan and I are entitled to our own little secrets." She _tsked_ at him for emphasis before turning to Tsubame. "Tsubame-chan, I think we'd best go check and see if any more customers have arrived."

"Hai, Tae-san!"

Kenshin watched, too appalled to do anything more, as the two left to attend to the new customers. Once they were gone, he buried his face in his hands, a single "Oroooo" testifying to his distress. He remained there until he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve. Dropping his hands he raised his face to find Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan watching him with concerned eyes.

"Ken-nii, Kaoru-neesan says she's almost ready," Ayame-chan told him.

He gazed at the child for a long moment before reaching out to gently take her hands in his. "Ayame-chan," he said, "can you hear my voice?"

Ayame-chan blinked, and then responded earnestly, "Hai, Ken-nii."

"You can?" Both Ayame and Suzume nodded. "You're sure?" At that the two began to giggle.

"Hai!" they chorused, before announcing that they were going back to see what "Kaoru-neesan" was doing. They each gave him a quick hug before scampering away.

"Well," Kenshin said aloud, to himself, once they were gone, "if they can hear me, then I must be here." He sat for another moment before his earlier horror caught up with him, and then he bolted to his feet. "Tae-dono! Tsubame-dono!" he cried, dashing along the narrow space between the dining compartments. He found them cheerfully clearing another of the small areas, readying it for the next group of diners.

"Ken-san! There's no need for all that haste!" Tae exclaimed as her eyes took in his harried appearance, and her ears registered the faint note of panic in his voice. "I'll help you find Yahiko-kun in just a moment, and then you and Kaoru-chan can-"

"I don't want to find Yahiko!" Kenshin interrupted her, "I want to know what we're going to do!"

"Do?" Tsubame's voice was puzzled. "Do about what?"

"About the body! What are we going to do about the body!"

"There's no need to yell, Ken-san," Tae admonished him. "Don't get so excited. Tsubame-chan and I know exactly what to do. We'll take care of this one just like the others."

If anything, that seemed to stir him up more. "You know what to... others? What others?"

"The other customers who didn't pay their bills." Although she was still smiling, Tae's voice was very matter-of-fact.

"Other custom- How many others?"

"Hmmmm... let's see," Tsubame answered thoughtfully. " I think this makes eleven... isn't it eleven, Tae-san?"

"No, dear. This makes twelve."

"Twelve?" Tsubame stopped wiping the table to look at Tae. "Are you sure Tae-san? I could swear this was eleven."

"No, Tsubame-chan, I'm sure it's twelve. When I saw that the last compartment was closed off, I remember thinking this would make an even dozen."

Kenshin listened, horrified, as they calmly discussed how many customers had been poisoned, his gaze shifting back and forth between the two.

"Tae-san, I really don't think we should count the first one," Tsubame was saying.

"Honto ni? Well, I was counting the first one, and that makes twelve," Tae replied.

"Does it? Well, all right then," Tsubame conceded. Turning back to Kenshin she confided, "Tae-san's usually right. I get them confused."

"Oh?" Kenshin nodded consolingly, as if confusing one's victims was a perfectly normal occurrence, while inside he fought to keep from screaming. He was roused from his daze by a childish voice calling his name.

"Ken-nii! Ken-nii!" He turned to catch Ayame-chan as she ran up to him. "Kaoru-neesan says she'll meet you at the bridge in just a few minutes."

"Not now, Ayame-chan! Tell Kaoru that I'm busy!" Kenshin gave his instructions without thinking.

"Hai!" Ayame-chan didn't think to question what her beloved Ken-nii told her, she simply agreed. She'd already left the restaurant before Kenshin realized what he'd done.

"No! Ayame-chan matte!" His shoulders slumped as he realized it was too late. "Oh, Kaoru, I didn't mean..." He shook his head. There would be time to patch things up with Kaoru later. He had other things to worry about now. "Now where were we? Twelve... TWELVE!"

"Yes, that's right," Tsubame told him, "Tae-san thinks we should count the first one."

"That's fine, that's fine," Kenshin agreed, willing to accept almost anything if he could just get to the bottom of this mess, "but who was the first one?"

"Oh, that would be Yosomiya-san." Tsubame looked sadly at Kenshin as she explained what had happened. "He was terribly in debt. He came in for lunch one day, and died of some sudden illness while sitting right there," she gestured at the spot where Kenshin sat. "Well, Tae-san decided right then, that if she could stop other debtors from driving her out of business, she would." The little waitress' eyes were earnest as she continued, "I don't know what I would've done if Tae-san hadn't given me this job, so I swore I'd help her. And then Yahiko-kun came in, and thought that Yosomiya-san had gotten drunk. He helped us take Yosomiya-san down to the clinic where he could 'sleep it off' without bothering anyone. And that's all there is to it. Drunks are always showing up at the clinic, so they probably didn't think too much of one more."

Kenshin nodded in an understanding way, thinking gratefully, _At least the first one wasn't poisoned_. Tae and Tsubame smiled brightly, and then stood to take the dishes they'd collected back to the kitchen. "Wait! Wait!" Kenshin protested, "What about the rest of them?" Tae and Tsubame turned puzzled faces toward him. "All twelve of them didn't just die of sudden illness!" he prompted.

"No, of course not," Tae responded, still looking faintly puzzled.

"Well? Well?"

Tae smiled, apparently pleased with his curiosity. "Well, I went to Takani-san and told her I was worried about something trying to get into the rice. She was very helpful, and gave me some kindoku. It has a lovely fragrance, and apparently adds a nice flavor to sake - some of our customers found time to tell us how good it was before they died."

"Oh? Wasn't that nice of them?" Kenshin commented, silently repeating to himself, _Humor them, humor them_.

"Yes, wasn't it?" Tae agreed. "Afterwards, we just tell Yahiko that another customer has gotten drunk, and he helps us take the body to the clinic. There now, you see?" she concluded, "nothing for you to worry about." She beamed at him, and then set off for the kitchen again, calling over her shoulder, "Come along, Tsubame-chan, it's almost time for the dinner crowd."

Kenshin sat where he was, and tried to figure out how to get himself - not to mention Tae and Tsubame - out of the mess they were in. He couldn't turn Tae and Tsubame over to the police. But he couldn't just walk away from this, either. Standing, he wandered back to the closed-off compartment. "Wouldn't it be wonderful if he wasn't there?" he commented aloud to himself. He opened the curtains and peeked hopefully inside. No, there Hatsuzou-san still sat, slumped against the wall.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's voice came from directly behind him, making him jump. He spun around quickly, pulling the curtains closed and sitting down on the edge of the compartment.

"Kaoru!" he yelped, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" she repeated, puzzled. Then she smiled. "Didn't Ayame-chan tell you I was ready?"

"Oh! Oh yes!" Kenshin stood and took her arm, gently guiding her toward the front of the restaurant, glancing distractedly back over his shoulder as he did so.

"Ne, Kenshin," Kaoru said, her voice teasing, "how do I look?" She was wearing a brand new kimono, the neckline of which draped daringly low on her shoulders. She'd been saving it as a surprise.

"What? Oh! Fine, fine, you look fine," he told her, making her eyes widen in surprise, "now, you go back to the dojo, and I'll see you there in awhile."

"Back to the dojo? But, Kenshin, what about Yokohama?" Kaoru's voice was a mixture of hurt, confusion, and slow-building anger.

"What about it?" Kenshin was still glancing over his shoulder periodically, although they'd nearly reached the door, and so failed to see her annoyed expression.

"Kenshin no baka!" she cried, "What is wrong with you? Look at your hair!" This last was added as she realized his normally centered ponytail had been pulled madly askew.

"What? What? What's wrong with it? What color is it, has it turned?" He bent over for her to look, thinking to himself that he wouldn't be the least little bit surprised to find it was as silver as Enishi's.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru's anger faded at his obvious distress. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him comfortingly for a moment.

Kenshin relaxed against her, allowing himself - just for a few minutes - to think longingly of Yokohama. Then he straightened, and taking her arm he guided her the rest of the way to the door. "Kaoru-dono," he told her as he opened it, "you'd better go home."

"'Kaoru-dono'?" she repeated. "Kenshin! We were married today! And what do you mean, throwing me out of Tae-san's restaurant?"

"I'm not throwing you out! I'm not throwing you out!" he protested, all but shoving her out the door, "Will you please go home?" The door slid shut in her face with a firm snap, punctuating his crazed plea.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled. She reached for the door, and found it locked. "How do you like that?" she asked of no one in particular.

"What? Are they closed?" Sano's voice came from behind her.

"Oh, shut up, Sanosuke!" she told him, and then stomped off in the direction of the dojo.

Sano watched her leave before trying the door himself. Finding it locked, he tried another tactic: "Oi! Tae-san?" he yelled, "Aren't you open?" He rattled the door in its frame, and then tried yelling again, determined to get a free lunch.

Inside the Akabeko, Kenshin paced in front of the closed compartment, frantically wondering what to do. "Ken-san!" Tae scolded him, coming out of the kitchen to find Sano making a fuss at the door, "Whatever is the matter with you? Locking the door during business hours!" Unlocking the door, she ushered Sano into the first empty dining compartment.

"Will this be on your account?" She inquired.

"Yes, thank you," he responded immediately, giving her a sheepish smile.

Tae and Tsubame exchanged a meaningful glance. Tsubame disappeared while Tae chattered amiably with Sanosuke, reappearing minutes later with a small bottle of sake and the dishes to set his table.

"Arigatou, Tsubame-chan," Sano told her, catching sight of the sake. He immediately poured himself a small serving, and raised it to his mouth. Tsubame and Tae watched him with anticipation, their shoulders slumping in disappointment when he stopped, the sake only halfway to his lips. "What's Kenshin doing here?" he asked, gesturing with his empty hand to where the rurouni paced worriedly back and forth.

"Ken-san? Oh, don't mind him. He's just a little nervous. He and Kaoru-chan were married this morning," Tae answered. _Drink it, drink it,_ she silently added.

Sano, sake now raised to his lips, stopped in surprise at this bit of news. "Married?" they nodded in unison, eyes intent on the sake in his hand. "Then he should come have a drink with me to celebrate! Oi! Kenshin!" he yelled, as anxious expressions crept over Tae and Tsubame's faces.

Kenshin looked up from his frantic pacing to find Sano waving at him. The ex-gangster held a bottle of sake in one hand, and seemed to be inviting Kenshin over for a drink. _I could certainly use one_ , he thought.

"Omedetou, Kenshin!" Sano told him, giving him a hearty slap on the back. Kenshin thanked him, accepting the sake Sano offered.

"Ken-san!" Tae interrupted, her voice insistent, "Kaoru-chan won't appreciate it if you get drunk!"

"Tae-dono?" Kenshin asked, surprised, "It's only one cup. I won't get drunk from that," he assured her.

"I really don't think you should!" Tsubame told him, surprising him still further. His gaze switched from one to the other, noting the concern in their faces, and then his eyes widened in realization.

"NO!" he shouted, dropping his cup and slapping Sano's out of his hand. Sano stared at his friend in shock. Kenshin didn't give him a chance to recover. He assumed an attitude of readiness, right hand poised to draw his sakaba from its sheath, and ordered Sano to leave. "Do you want to die? Do you want to be killed?"

Sano couldn't imagine what had set him off, but he didn't want to fight the rurouni. _Wedding jitters_ , he told himself, allowing Kenshin to prod him out the door and lock it behind him.

Kenshin turned to face the two disappointed and pouting waitresses. "I don't know how to explain this to you," he told them, his voice barely managing to remain calm and even, "but you can't do things like that. People wouldn't understand - _Sano_ wouldn't understand!" The two shifted a little, still pouting. Kenshin frowned at them. "This is developing into a very bad habit!" he scolded. Tsubame sniffed pitifully at that, the timid little thing near tears thanks to his reprimand. Kenshin sighed. "Tae-dono, Tsubame-dono, I need you to do something for me."

"What? I'll have to know what it is, first." A business woman to the core, Tae bargained even now. Kenshin found himself smiling.

"I need you to close the restaurant early. The last of the lunch customers has left, and the dinner crowd hasn't arrived. Close the restaurant now, while it's empty. I have to run an errand, but I'll come back and help Yahiko move the body. All I ask is that you close the restaurant now, and not let anyone in until I get back."

Tae considered, and then agreed. Kenshin looked so upset, she didn't have the heart to refuse. He bowed his thanks, and then slipped out the back.

 _I'll go talk to Dr. Genzai. Maybe he'll have a suggestion. Maybe we can get them committed to one of those new facilities_. His heart sank at the thought of Tsubame and Tae locked up somewhere... but they couldn't continue to poison people.

* * *

Nightfall came and went, and still Kenshin hadn't returned to the Akabeko. As promised, Tae and Tsubame had closed the restaurant and cleared all of the tables. Now they sat, waiting, as the darkness drew in around the single lamp they'd lit. Asleep in the corner, Yahiko could be heard snoring faintly.

Tae started violently when someone rattled the door, seeking entry. Thinking it was Kenshin, she rose to unlock it before realizing that there were two figures silhouetted against the white paper. Another look confirmed that neither of them was short enough to be the rurouni. She motioned Tsubame to silence, and blew out the lamp. "We'll just have to pretend we're not here," she whispered.

They waited, tensely, for whoever it was to leave. The door was tried a second and third time, each attempt more violent than the last. Finally, the lock was broken, and the door slid easily aside. Tae gasped at the two frightening figures thus revealed. One was huge - easily a foot taller than Sanosuke, and with the bulk to match. The other was slim, only a little taller than Kenshin, and carried a large sword strapped to his back.

Alerted to her presence by her small gasp, the shorter one moved quickly into the restaurant, signaling his companion to follow and shut the door. "Who's there?" a voice called out once the door was sealed. It was vaguely familiar, but not readily identifiable. Tae shook her head at Tsubame, indicating that the girl should remain quiet. "Sekihara-san... is that you?" Tae gasped a second time, even more startled to hear her name on the other's lips. "Ah... it must be. How fortunate." There was a wealth of venom in the polite voice. A moment later a match flared to life, followed closely by two of the lamps scattered around the restaurant.

The warm lamplight revealed the shorter of their two visitors to be sun-browned, with a wealth of dark, slicked-back hair. His mode of dress was similar to that of Shinomori Aoshi, only in grey tones vice blue. Tae stared at him, trying and failing to place him. His tall companion was no more recognizable, but far more frightening. His arms, legs, and fingers were thick and clumsy-looking; his skin a sickly grey, his hair a lackluster black. An odor of decay seemed to surround him.

"Who are you?" Yahiko's voice, coming out of the darkness at the back of the restaurant, startled all of them. The boy moved to stand protectively beside Tae and Tsubame, his shinai raised in an attitude of defense. "Who are you?" he asked a second time, more insistently.

"Why, Yahiko- _chan_ don't you recognize me?" Yahiko's breath caught at the familiar tones. Not too many weeks before - when his family had been ripped apart, and he had thought Kaoru was dead - that voice had taunted him in his sleep.

"Enishi..." he whispered... and the stranger smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yu-Yukishiro-san?" Tae queried after a moment of tense silence. Enishi tilted his head slightly in mocking acknowledgment.

"Tae-san . . ." Tsubame whimpered, moving closer to the older woman. Tae wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders, but there was little comfort she could offer. _Fujita-san warned us this might happen_ , she thought, _but I didn't expect it so soon. I wish Ken-san would hurry back!_

"What do you want?" Yahiko asked, trying to recover some of his earlier belligerence.

"Want? This is a restaurant, is it not?" Enishi returned, adopting an air of injured innocence, "Why should you suspect me of wanting anything other than a hot meal?"

"The Akabeko is closed." Yahiko's voice was flat, unimpressed with Enishi's performance. "You'll have to go somewhere else."

Enishi's eyes narrowed slightly, although he continued to smile - broadly, almost maniacally. "I'm afraid I must insist on eating here. After all, this is Battousai's favorite restaurant, and I do so hope to run into him." As he spoke, he casually seated himself on the raised floor of the nearest dining compartment. Removing his nihontou from its place across his back, he took up a position similar to that which Kenshin was wont to use - sword balanced easily against one shoulder. Although relaxed, his pose left little doubt as to what kind of _encounter_ he had planned when Kenshin arrived. "Now then, Sekihara-san, if you would bring my companion and I something to eat?" His manner was cordial, his voice almost pleasant - only a faint note of steel running through it indicated that this was more than a request .

"I told you, the Akabeko is cl-" Yahiko's protest stopped mid-sentence as Enishi's cold gaze locked onto him, the message in those eyes clear to read. He had come for Kenshin, but was more than willing to take Yahiko as well. No further outbursts would be tolerated.

"All right, Yukishiro-san," Tae hastily agreed, "It'll just be a moment. Yahiko-kun, Tsubame-chan, I'll need your help."

"How unfortunate." Enishi's voice was amused, Tae's attempt to remove her charges from harm's way all too obvious. "I'm afraid you'll have to make do with Yahiko alone. The young lady will remain here." Tsubame nodded meekly, much too frightened to offer even the slightest objection. Tae hesitated, unwilling to leave the girl alone, but having little choice other than to do so. She squeezed Tsubame's shoulder once, reassuringly, and then motioned Yahiko to follow her into the kitchen. "Yahiko!" Enishi called, halting the boy's departure just outside the open door, "Remember: I may be unable to harm Sekihara-san or this girl, but my companion is by no means similarly afflicted." Yahiko nodded in understanding, and then disappeared after Tae.

Left alone with Enishi and his foul smelling companion, Tsubame shifted as far away from them as she dared, trying to withdraw from the stench. Her movement drew Enishi's attention, and he turned his head to fix her with the same cold stare he'd used on Yahiko. Tsubame instantly froze, terrified she'd done something to anger him. Her knees began to shake, and she sank slowly to the floor.

Enishi felt a moment's remorse as he watched the frighten girl huddle in upon herself. Tomoe wouldn't want him to scare timid little waitresses. He opened his mouth to reassure her, but was halted by his companion's approach. Remorse was washed away by disgust as an overpowering odor of decay engulfed him. "Not so close!" his voice lashed out, causing Tsubame to jump. "Must you continue to wear that thing?"

A low laugh came from the tall, grey-skinned figure; but the sound seemed to emanate from somewhere deep inside, rather than from the man's lips. "Don't tell me that you, who by your own account survived on the flesh of others, is disgusted by my creation."

" _Gein_ ," Enishi grated out, his tone a warning.

Gein wasn't intimidated in the slightest, and again his laughter rumbled from the depths of the monstrous form he'd created. "Just as your darkened skin and hair allow you to wander Tokyo unobserved, this _thing_ serves as my disguise. It also holds Kada's body, or had you forgotten?"

"Your _disguise_ is starting to draw more attention due to its stench than you would if you just walked down the street wielding a sword!" Enishi retorted. "How can you bear to be inside it? And of course I haven't forgotten Kada... how could I, when I killed him for betraying me?"

"Yes," Gein taunted, "temper, temper. You really shouldn't fault him, you know. Mibu's wolf was already aware of your escape, Kada merely confirmed it."

"And thereby lessened our advantage." Enishi's voice was bitter.

"Nevertheless, your killing him only hampered us further. I can't dispose of my creation until we dispose of Kada's body." Gein's voice was smug. "If you object to the smell, I suggest you find somewhere appropriate. And refrain from killing anyone else simply because they angered you."

"That's enough, Gein!"

"Gein?" Yahiko repeated as he and Tae returned from the kitchen, "I should have guessed that something as freakish as your companion would turn out to be one of Gein's creations."

His comment simultaneously angered the puppet master and restored Enishi's good humor. "Watch your mouth, boy!" Gein snapped, prompting a laugh from his companion.

"Temper, temper," Enishi scolded, tossing Gein's words back at him. "Yes, my ill-complected companion is none other than Gein. He's also the mastermind behind my new hair and skin color. Neither is quite as impressive as some of his earlier work," Yahiko's hands fisted at that, knowing just what _earlier work_ Enishi was referring to, "but they are suitable for their purpose. Now, let's see what Sekihara-san has brought for us to eat."

"These are the admittance papers. You'll need to have them signed in order to have anyone committed to the new facility," Dr. Genzai told Kenshin, handing him an envelope, "but I can't imagine why you'd need them. Is it anyone I..."

"Thank you, Genzai-sensei," Kenshin interrupted, cutting the doctor off before he asked the one question Kenshin didn't want to answer, "you don't know how much this means to me." He bowed his appreciation. "If you'll excuse me? I need to get back to the Akabeko... people are waiting for me."

"Eh? Oh... certainly." Dr. Genzai hid a smile at the swordsman's haste, Tae having already told him about her suspicions. _I'd certainly want to hurry back to my bride, if I were newly married_ , he thought. "Say hello to Kaoru-chan for me," he called as Kenshin slid the door open, "and tell Tae and Tsubame-chan I'll be stopping by for dinner tonight. I hope they won't mind putting it on my tab," he mumbled to himself.

"No!" Kenshin yelled, startling the old man, "Never eat on credit!"

"Kenshin?" the doctor's surprise was evident in his voice.

"Ah... that is, Tae-dono has been having some trouble because so many people haven't paid their bills. It would help her a great deal if we didn't eat on credit." The doctor simply nodded, somewhat amazed to hear that the Akabeko was having problems. Kenshin bowed again, and then slid the door closed. His footsteps had faded before Dr. Genzai shook himself out of his stupor.

"Oh dear!" he exclaimed, remembering a crucial bit of information he'd neglected to pass on to the rurouni, "I didn't tell him that his friend will have to be examined before he can be admitted!"

Tae, Tsubame, and Yahiko were amazed at Gein's ability to eat while sitting inside his contraption, surrounded by the stench of decay. Enishi's disgust also seemed to have disappeared, and the two quickly devoured the meal Tae had prepared.

"Thank you, Sekihara-san," Enishi told her, placing his chopsticks beside his empty bowl.

"M-my pleasure, Yukishiro-san," Tae responded, unwilling to anger him by failing to acknowledge his appreciation. "Will there be anything else?" she asked, hoping against hope that he would leave now that his hunger had been satisfied.

Enishi smiled coldly. "Just Battousai," he told her.

"Ken-san isn't here!" Tae's voice held both fear and desperation. "He isn't going to be here! He was married toda-" her protest ended on an indrawn breath, as she realized belatedly that telling Enishi about Kenshin's marriage was the worst possible thing she could do.

"Married?" Enishi's dull eyes flashed briefly with anger. "To the Kamiya girl, I assume." Tae remained silent, but he didn't really require her confirmation. "In that case, I suspect you're right. Battousai won't be coming here. Gein and I will be taking our leave, then, Sekihara-san."

At Enishi's words, Tae began to relax, only to tense again in shock when Tsubame's voice suddenly rang out clear and frightened. "Tae-san lied!" she cried, immediately shifting Enishi's attention to her. She gulped, but forced herself to continue, "Kenshin-san will be returning shortly. He told us so."

"Tsubame-chan!" Tae couldn't believe that Tsubame had betrayed them. _If Yukishiro-san had left, we would've been able to warn both the police and Ken-san! He would've been stopped... before..._ she let the thought trail off, knowing that Enishi would never have left them alive.

"There's a body in there, Tae-san," Tsubame told her, lifting a trembling hand to point at Gein. In a voice small with terror she continued, "I'm sure they would kill us, too, if we were no longer useful."

"Indeed," Enishi confirmed, "and as of yet, you haven't convinced me that you are. Explain why Battousai would return here on his wedding night."

The three were silent, Yahiko unaware of Kenshin's reasons, and Tae and Tsubame unwilling to reveal them.

"Well?" Enishi prompted.

"It's because of Hatsuzou-san," Tsubame whispered, twisting her apron nervously.

"What?"

"Ken-san is returning because of Hatsuzou-san." Tae's voice quivered only slightly as she spoke.

"Hatsuzou-san? Is that someone he's meeting here? When?" Enishi's voice took on an added edge. _Unexpected visitors could present a problem,_ he thought. _Still, what's one or two more bodies, if I can finally complete_ jinchuu _?_

"Hatsuzou-san is dead," Tae answered, "that's why Ken-san will be returning."

"Dead?" Enishi was more than surprised. Battousai had sworn never to kill again. "So... the hitokiri has returned..."

"Certainly not!" Tae's response - tinged faintly with insulted outrage - surprised him still further. "Hatsuzou-san is dead, but it has nothing to do with Ken-san! Hatsuzou-san is one of _our_ gentlemen... Tsubame-chan took care of him."

"What?" Enishi's shock was second only to Yahiko's. "Tsubame did what?" the boy asked. Tae's response was drowned out by Enishi's annoyed outburst.

"You expect me to believe that Battousai will be returning here because that timid little girl killed someone?"

"Yes, that's right," Tae agreed. "Although," she continued , her voice thoughtful, "I think he was more upset by the fact that this is the twelfth customer that's been poisoned, than by the fact that Tsubame-chan did it."

"Twelve?" Enishi and Yahiko exclaimed in unison. They stared first at Tae, then at Tsubame.

"Yes," Tsubame answered, her voice still soft, "but this is the only one I've done by myself. Tae-san took care of the others."

"Oh, but you were a big help with them, Tsubame-chan!" Tae hastened to assure her.

"Honto?"

"Definitely. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Enishi fought the urge to tear at his hair, his world suddenly turned upside down. Instead of the women being frightened of _him_ , he was beginning to be just a little frightened of _them_. The two waitresses had apparently killed twelve people - but there was no anger nor malice in them. It was simply something they had done. Gein's laughter only added to his frustration.

"What's so funny?" Enishi demanded.

"It's just that you've been locked up for the last two months, and are wanted for murder... and yet you haven't killed any more people than these two here!" Gein laughed again.

"I could rectify that," Enishi informed him in a voice like ice.

"Now, now, none of that," was Gein's laughing response, the puppet master undaunted by Enishi's anger, "we can still use these three against Battousai, so I'm afraid you can't kill them."

"I was thinking of you, not them."

Gein's laughter immediately stopped. "You can't kill me either," he retorted, his voice now a match for Enishi's, "you need me."

"True," Enishi reluctantly conceded. "Nevertheless, there's still Battousai, and this brat here. And there's always _later_." he smiled, baring his teeth. "I'm definitely more dangerous than these two," he said, indicating Tae and Tsubame with a jerk of his head, "you'd best remember that." Turning to Tae, he then announced with false cheerfulness, "If Battousai is coming back, we should be ready to greet him, don't you think? If you would please douse the lights?" It was not a request. "You see," he confided, "I'd like to surprise him."

Worried and subdued, Tae complied, directing Tsubame and Yahiko to do likewise. Enishi settled himself to the left of the door, Gein mirroring him on the right. Silence descended, as they waited for Kenshin to return. It wasn't too long before everyone heard footsteps approaching from outside. Whoever it was hesitated briefly at the entrance before sliding the door open.

"Tae-san? Tsubame-chan?" A familiar female voice called.

"Kaoru! Get out of here!" Yahiko yelled, trying to warn her before it was too late.

"Eh? Yahiko?" Raising the lamp she carried, Kaoru stepped into the restaurant and peered into the darkness. Instead of Yahiko, the light found the slim form of a stranger, and reflected dully off his eyes. The door slid shut behind her as she opened her mouth to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyaammmmmmmm!" Kaoru's scream was muffled almost instantly by a large, odorous hand; her body held captive in the grasp of a pair of enormous arms. Her eyes widened at the stench, and she began to thrash wildly, trying to get away from both the odor and the man holding her. She jabbed with her elbows and kicked at his shins, but nothing seemed to harm him. Holding her breath, becoming desperate for clean, sweet air, she pried at the hand he had plastered over her mouth. His grip was too strong for her to weaken, and biting the vile thing wasn't even an option.

"Kamiya-san," a man's smooth, disturbingly pleasant voice interrupted her rising panic, "how unexpected." A match sparked as he spoke, and the light of a single candle cast eerie shadows on the face of the stranger who'd frightened her only moments before. "He'll let you go, as long as you promise not to scream," the stranger informed her conversationally. She nodded as best she was able, and her captor immediately released her. Freed so abruptly she stumbled, and let the motion propel her away from the foul-smelling giant. She was surprised when Yahiko caught her, bracing her while she gasped for breath.

"Who," she paused, taking another deep breath, "who are you? What are you doing here?"

"It's Enishi, Kaoru," Yahiko told her.

"Enishi..." Kaoru's voice was a mixture of confusion and alarm.

"Yes, Enishi," the dark-haired stranger confirmed. "I'm sure you can guess why I'm here."

"Kenshin..." _And now I've managed to become Enishi's hostage yet again,_ Kaoru thought, _I should've just gone home like he asked_. After a moment, though, her self-reproach turned to anger. _Of course, if he'd told me_ why _he wanted me to go home, I would have! Kenshin no baka_! _And what's Enishi doing out of jail, anyway? He should stay there, and not go around trying to get revenge on someone who just got married! Mou! How dare he ruin things like this?_

Enishi watched with satisfaction as the Kamiya girl realized her position, and hung her head in remorse. He was further amused when her remorse turned to hand-fisting, teeth-clenching anger. He was nothing short of surprised, however, when she lashed out at him the next time he spoke. "Kenshin indeed," he began, and got as far as "I plan to complete" before her punch landed on his jaw. He staggered backward, the force of the blow knocking his hair into his eyes and sending him off balance.

"What do you think you're doing, holding me hostage on my wedding day?" she yelled, while Yahiko, Tsubame and Tae stared at her in shock.

"Kaoru!"

"Kaoru-san..."

"Kaoru-chan!"

Kaoru snapped out of her anger-daze to realize she'd probably just made a big mistake. One look at Enishi's face confirmed it. "Um... I didn't..." she began, slowly backing away.

"Gein!" Enishi barked in a cold voice.

Too late, Kaoru realized what the odor of decay surrounding her meant, and turned to find a grey-skinned giant standing behind her. He reached out with one hand and lifted her up by the front of her kimono.

"S-s-stop!" Kaoru cried, raising her own hands and locking them about the monster's wrist. She pushed, trying to loosen his grasp.

"Enishi! If you kill her, you can't use her against Kenshin!" Yahiko yelled. Enishi merely smiled. In desperation, Yahiko launched himself at Gein, and was deflected with a single swipe of the other's free arm.

Gein twisted the material he held, tightening Kaoru's kimono about her neck and cutting off her air supply. She struck out at him with her feet, but as before, her blows were useless. Tears welled and slipped from her eyes as she struggled. Tae and Tsubame huddled close together, watching helplessly, with horrified eyes, as Kaoru was slowly strangled. Yahiko lay on the floor a short distance away, dazed and winded from Gein's blow, and similarly unable to help. Then, into a silence broken only by Kaoru's struggling breaths and Tsubame's faint whimpers, came the strangely loud scrape of the door opening. Startled, all eyes turned to the Akabeko entrance. Kaoru finally pulled free as Gein's distracted grip loosened, and she fell to the ground with an ungainly thud, frantically drawing in air for the second time that evening.

"Tae-dono? Tsubame-dono? What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Kenshin asked as he entered, the lantern he carried clearly illuminating the tableau before him. "Oro? Who are all these people?"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called, drawing his attention to where she sat on the floor.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here?" Handing the lantern to Enishi - who surprised himself by taking it - Kenshin hurried to her. He pulled her to her feet, only to stumble backwards as she threw herself at him.

"Kenshin! I thought I was going to die! I was almost killed!" Her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Oro?" He was momentarily puzzled, and then realization dawned. "Tae-dono! Tsubame-dono! How could you?"

Kaoru's head shot up at that, and she joined the two waitresses in protesting. "Not them! It was Enishi!"

"Yes, that's right!" Tae seconded, "Yukishiro-san was going to let Gein-san strangle her!"

"Enishi? Gein?" Puzzled, Kenshin looked around him. "Who are you?" he asked Enishi. "And _what_ is that?" he continued, staring at Gein.

"That's Gein!" Kaoru insisted, as an angry growl came from the grey-skinned monstrosity. "And _that_ ," she added, pointing over Kenshin's shoulder at Enishi, "is Enishi!"

Kenshin looked at her a moment, then peered at the strange swordsman. "Enishi? Really? It can't be... that doesn't look anything like him... and he's in jail."

"It's ENISHI!" Tae, Kaoru and Yahiko yelled in unison.

Kenshin peered closer, noting the other's clenched fists. It wasn't until their eyes met that he recognized him. "Enishi!" Turning, Kenshin placed himself between Enishi and the room's other occupants. "How did you get out of jail? What do you want?"

"The same thing I've always wanted. The completion of _jinchuu._ "

 _Why me_? Kenshin thought. _I don't have time for this. This was supposed to be my wedding day! I've still got to get Tae-dono and Tsubame-dono admitted to the new asylum before Kaoru and I leave for Yokohama. I don't have time to deal with Enishi, too_. "Enishi, tonight isn't the time for this." Kaoru's mouth fell open in shock at Kenshin's blunt statement. "Leave now, and I'll make sure Saitoh never finds out you were here. You can settle things between us later." Kaoru blinked.

"How dare you!" Enishi fairly shook with rage. He took a menacing step forward, and Kenshin shifted immediately in answer, using the sheathed sakaba to land a warning blow on Enishi's leg. Enishi took another step, seemingly unaware of the blow Kenshin had dealt him, and began barking orders at Gein. "Gein! Grab Sekihara-san," he shouted, "take her, the brat boy, and that sniveling waitress, and confine them in one of the dining compartments. Use one in the back." Kenshin struck him several more times as he spoke, each blow seeming to have no affect. Kenshin peered questioningly at Enishi's leg, then at his sakaba, and then at Kaoru. They shrugged in unison. Enishi had been through a lot... that must explain it.

"Ken-san!" Tae cried as Gein moved slowly toward her and Tsubame. Her voice and Enishi's orders registered at precisely the same moment.

 _Use one of the back compartments?_ he thought, _Oh no! The body!_ If Tae, Tsubame and Yahiko were confined, it would at least mean they were safe for the time being. But if Enishi found the body, it could lead to more trouble later. "Stop!" Kenshin told Gein, his voice firm. The giant ignored him, scooping Tsubame up and slinging her over his shoulder with one arm, and grabbing Tae with his other hand. "Gein!"

Yahiko brandished his shinai as the monstrosity came towards him, but he had little hope that it would do any good. Gein moved easily, dragging Tae along by the wrist despite her resistance, and apparently unhampered by Tsubame's struggles to get free. It seemed impossible that one bamboo sword would present much of a threat. _No wonder they let me keep it,_ he thought bitterly. Gein didn't even bother to block his first strike. He merely grabbed the boy by his collar as he strode past. Dragged along by his shirt, his weapon useless, Yahiko could do nothing but scream in frustration.

Kenshin moved to help them, but Enishi's voice stopped him. "You'd best be worried about me, Battousai, not your companions."

"Enishi! I don't have time for this!"

"Kisama! I've waited years for my revenge, for the completion of jinchuu - do you think I'm willing to wait any longer? We'll finish this tonight!" Enishi's voice was fierce, determined... and more than a little crazed.

* * *

Gein pulled his three protesting hostages to the back of the restaurant, halting before the last compartment on the right. He released Yahiko with a shove, and the boy stumbled backwards through the closed curtains to land flat on his back on the raised floor.

"Gein! You freakish bastard!" Yahiko shouted, struggling into a sitting position. He immediately collapsed again as Gein let Tsubame slide from his shoulder to land on top of him. "Ow! Kuso!"

"Gomen nasai, Yahiko-kun!" she exclaimed, scrambling off of him as quickly as she could.

She helped him sit up again as Gein released Tae's wrist and gestured for her to join them. "Move back! Get away from the opening!" he ordered. Reluctantly, the three withdrew.

"Dammit!" Yahiko complained, eyeing Hatsuzou's slumped form, "If we have to be locked up, does it have to be with him?" Tae and Tsubame shushed him, but the puppet master seemed not to have noticed the boy's comment.

 _One of those free standing partitions can be used to block the opening,_ he thought, looking for some way to confine the three in the small space, _but it won't hold them for long._ He pondered a moment, and then smiled as an idea occurred to him. Hauling Kada's body out of its hiding place, he tossed it into the dining compartment beside Hatsuzou, prompting an objection from Tae and Tsubame. Ignoring them, Gein shifted a partition to block the opening, bracing it carefully with his contraption before clambering out to observe his handiwork. Satisfied that they would be unable to move the partition with his puppet resting against it, he left to rejoin Enishi at the front of the restaurant.

* * *

Enishi and Kenshin stood on opposite sides of the Akabeko entrance, the sparse lamplight casting eerie shadows on their faces. Kenshin's sakaba remained sheathed at his side, but Enishi had removed his sword from its wrappings, and he swung the blade in lazy, idle circles.

"Enishi! I don't want to fight you!" _I don't even want to be here_! Kenshin added silently, his gaze straying toward Kaoru, _We were supposed to be in Yokohama by now_!

Enishi noted Kenshin's distraction, and it only angered him further. "I know you were married today, Battousai," he snapped out, immediately recapturing the rurouni's attention, "and that only makes my revenge more timely. It's somehow fitting, don't you think, that jinchuu be completed on the day another replaces my sister as your wife?"

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the taunting lilt in Enishi's voice, and he struggled to maintain control of his temper. His wedding had been the one bright spot in an otherwise chaotic day. He wasn't going to let the past taint the present, despite Enishi's efforts. "No," he responded, "I don't think it's fitting. There's never going to be a _fitting time_ for what you have planned, Enishi. But I don't think you'll ever understand that. Tomoe wouldn't..."

"Don't talk about my sister!" Enishi shouted. His blade caught the light on its lazy upswing and reflected back on eyes wild with rage. The blade flowed downward again, completing the circle, and Enishi leapt to the attack.

* * *

Chou was decidedly puzzled. After leaving the Akabeko earlier that evening, he'd set up watch in an alley across the street. Slouched against a building, he'd observed the comings and goings at the restaurant - and that's where his initial confusion set in. Although the Akabeko was reportedly popular, there had been relatively few visitors since the Battousai's initial appearance... and the customers the restaurant _did_ have hadn't stayed long. He'd witnessed the Kamiya girl's annoyed departure and the rooster-headed ex-gangster's noisy entrance, and those events had only added to his bewilderment. _Why would Himura have an argument with his brand-new wife? On the day of their marriage? Why would Sagara only stay a few minutes, after making such a fuss at the door_? Still, while their behavior had been strange, it couldn't be described as suspicious.

 _But the way the lights keep going out_ is _a little suspicious_ , he thought. Shortly after Battousai had left, the restaurant had closed and the light inside had dwindled to what was probably a single lantern. Then, for a short while after the two strangers had arrived, the restaurant light had brightened again - only to go completely dark until the Kamiya girl came back for her second visit of the day. Battousai had returned a few minutes later, adding his lantern to hers, and now it looked like several more had been lit. It was very strange.

 _Strange... stranger. Strangers. Those two were definitely odd-looking._ Chou grimaced as he remembered how creepy the taller of the two had seemed, even at a distance. It was hard to believe anyone that ugly could be real. _Reminds me of one of Gein's puppets_... The thought lingered in his mind for a few minutes, and slowly a pattern to the evening's events began to form. _If that was one of Gein's creations... then the shorter one was probably Yukishiro_. He pushed away from the wall as he thought, his footsteps taking him toward the Akabeko. _They took Sekihara-san and her two helpers as hostages, and put out the lights in order to surprise Battousai when he returned. Yukishiro's going to try and carry out his revenge tonight_! A heartbeat after he thought it, he heard someone yell in anger, followed by the crash of swords from inside the restaurant. His habitually closed eye popped open, and he crossed the remaining distance at a run.

He slid the door open carefully, just far enough to see inside. Battousai stood in the middle of the room, blocking another man's sword with his sheathed sakaba. Chou didn't recognize the other man, and he didn't match Yukishiro's description, either... although his height and build were right. _What's going on?_

* * *

"Kenshin!" Kaoru screamed, as he twisted to the side to narrowly avoid being skewered by Enishi's sudden charge. A second blow was blocked with the sheathed sakaba, and then the real fight began. In the close confines of the restaurant, the two were restricted in what techniques they could use, making the fight different from anything they'd exchanged before. Kenshin, being smaller and faster, was at a distinct advantage. A flurry of blows, and Enishi fell crashing to the floor.

"That's enough, Enishi!" Kenshin yelled, standing a few feet away, his breathing only slightly labored. Enishi snarled a curse in response, and rushed at Kenshin again.

* * *

 _Yukishiro? But how did he change his appearance_? Chou set the question aside for later. Moving away from the door, he checked the street for anyone who could take a message to Saitoh. He spotted an old man and two young children heading directly for the Akabeko.

"You there!" he yelled, making the old man jump. The two children were a different story - they had the same reaction as every other child he'd ever met.

"Broom-head!" they cried, giggling, the younger one pointing at his hair. The old man immediately began apologizing for their rudeness.

"Nevermind that!" he interrupted, "I need you to take a message to the police station. Ask for Fujita-san. Tell him Yukishiro Enishi is at the Akabeko!"

Dr. Genzai's eyes widened as he recognized the name. "Ayame-chan," he said, "you go, you're the fastest. Run! It's very important!" Ayame nodded, her laughter disappearing at the seriousness in the adults' voices. She dutifully repeated her message, making sure she had it right, and then darted off toward the police station.

"You wait here, out of the way," Chou ordered Dr. Genzai, motioning him into the alley across from the Akabeko, "I'm going to try and slip in the back." Dr. Genzai nodded, hugging Suzume-chan protectively to him.

Chou made his way around to the back of the Akabeko, where he found the yard deserted and the kitchen door unlocked. He crept quietly inside, paused to let his eyes adjust to the gloom, and then slipped through the deserted room to the doorway which led to the restaurant proper. He peered through the curtains to find that Yukishiro and Battousai were still fighting, although now both were sweating and breathing heavily. Aside from his breathing, Battousai showed little evidence that the fight was taking its toll - he sported only a few rips in his gi and a small cut above his left eye. Yukishiro, however, was in far worse shape. There was an angry red welt across one hand and wrist, and his motions were slowed, indicating that his body was bruised and sore.

Chou let his gaze shift from the combatants to survey the rest of the room. The Kamiya girl - Battousai's new wife - was standing just to one side of the main entrance, her attention focused on her husband. Another man - Gein, he guessed, judging by the draping robes the man wore - stood only a few feet away, his back to the kitchen. There was no sign of Sekihara-san, the timid little waitress, or the boy from the Kamiya dojo. _They must be locked up somewhere. Well, since Battousai is dealing with Yukishiro... I guess it's up to me to take care of the puppet master._

Caught unaware, and without the protection of his contraption, Gein fell unconscious with only a single blow from the butt of Chou's sword. The noise he made as he collapsed drew the startled notice of the room's other three occupants. Kenshin was the first to recover.

"It's over, Enishi," he said, his voice flat. "You no longer have Gein to help you, and I suspect your ribs were cracked during that last exchange. Stop now."

"It's not... over... not... until... sister..." Enishi's answer was garbled as he gasped for air, but his meaning was clear. Kenshin sighed in resignation, and fell into a ready stance, waiting for Enishi's next attack. When it came, it was excruciatingly slow in comparison to their prior exchanges.

 _I knew it... his ribs are cracked, possibly broken_ , Kenshin thought. He sidestepped Enishi's lunge, bringing his sakaba down sharply at the base of his skull. By rights, Enishi should've lost consciousness; but while he reeled from the blow, he didn't fall. As he stumbled, wavering on his feet in the Akabeko entrance, the door slid suddenly aside to reveal Saitoh. He took in the situation with a single, disgusted glance, and then struck Enishi a similar blow.

"I've already tried that. It won't work," Kenshin said, his voice tired. Saitoh merely raised an eyebrow, as Enishi fell gracelessly to the floor. "Oro? Well, what do you know," Kenshin muttered, "It didn't work any of the three times I hit him there."

"What's been going on here?" Saitoh asked, taking a long draw on his cigarette, "Chou, didn't I tell you to keep an eye on things? Ahou."

Chou bristled at that, but before he could retort the Kamiya girl exclaimed, "Tae! We've got to let Tae, Tsubame-chan and Yahiko out! Gein shut them up in one of the dining compartments!" Saitoh looked pointedly at Chou, who gritted his teeth, shrugged, and followed as she led him along the narrow corridor between the compartments.

"I'll come, too," Kenshin said, belatedly recalling Hatsuzou's body _. How am I going to prevent Saitoh from asking questions about it_? he wondered.

Tae, Tsubame and Yahiko were very grateful to be freed from their makeshift cell. All three breathed deeply of the comparatively fresh air outside the small compartment. Inside, the odor of decay coming from Kada's body was almost overpowering.

"That one's Kada - the man who informed us of Yukishiro's escape," Saitoh said, gesturing with his cigarette, "but who's the other one?"

"Don't know," was Chou's reply as he knelt by Hatsuzou, "and I don't see any marks on him. He wasn't stabbed, or strangled. I don't know how he died."

Saitoh puffed thoughtfully for a moment. "The girl who came to the police station said her grandfather was a doctor. He's waiting outside. Maybe he can tell us what the cause of death is."

Kenshin watched helplessly from the sidelines as Chou called in Dr. Genzai. He waited tensely for the verdict, and nearly fell over in shock when Dr. Genzai told them that Hatsuzou had died of natural causes.

"Natural causes?" Tae echoed, her voice puzzled. Kenshin knew what was coming next, but had no way of stopping it. Eyes closed, he heard her ask, "He wasn't poisoned?"

"Poisoned?"

"Yes," Tsubame chimed in, "didn't he die because he was poisoned with kindoku?"

"Definitely not!" Dr. Genzai told them, "A man would have to imbibe a rather large quantity of kindoku in order for it to do anything more than knock him unconscious! Wherever did you get an idea like that?"

"Enishi said something about it," Kenshin answered, before Tae or Tsubame could say anything incriminating.

"Hmmmph! Well, I wonder if he's the one who's been slipping kindoku to the local riffraff. There've been eleven different cases found at the clinic - each one unconscious, picked clean, and left on the clinic porch."

"It's possible," Kenshin hastened to agree. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _Tae-dono and Tsubame-dono haven't killed anyone after all_ , he thought. _Now I just have to convince them that poisoning their debtors is not the correct solution to their problem._ Somehow, he didn't think they'd be hard to persuade. Not after being confined with Kada's decaying body.

He brought his attention back to the conversation at hand in time to hear Saitoh say, "I'm sorry for the difficulty this has caused you, Sekihara-san. We'll make sure Yukishiro doesn't escape this time." Kenshin felt a pang of sympathy at that. Enishi didn't belong in a jail... he needed help. He belonged in one of the new facilities...

"Wait!" he exclaimed, suddenly remembering the papers Dr. Genzai had given him earlier. "Saitoh, I need to speak to you before you take Enishi into custody." Saitoh looked at him questioningly, but followed Kenshin into one of the nearby cubicles where they could talk privately. A few minutes later, Saitoh emerged shaking his head.

"You're too soft, Battousai," he said, "but have it your way. Just make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble."

"Arigatou, Saitoh. I already have the papers, they just have to be filled ou-"

"Kenshin! There's something I need to tell you about those papers I gave you earlier today!" Dr. Genzai exclaimed, interrupting him. "The person to be admitted has to be examined by a physician!"

"Oro? But Enishi's unconscious..."

"Those papers were for Yukishiro-san?" the doctor's voice was surprised. "In that case, I don't think you have a problem." Taking the papers from Kenshin's unresisting hand, the kindly old man promised to fill them out and return them once they were signed.

"I'll take Yukishiro on to the police station," Saitoh told Kenshin after the doctor had left in search of something with which to write. "Have someone bring the papers by later, and we'll transfer Yukishiro to the new facility then." Kenshin nodded.

As the others filed out, Kenshin joined Kaoru at the front of restaurant. "Kenshin..." she began, but he gently shook his head at her, forestalling her questions. He took her hand in his, letting himself relax for the first time since he'd left her at the bridge that afternoon.

"Let's go to the train station," he said, his voice soft.

She smiled. "Hai."

As they left the Akabeko, Tae and Tsubame could be heard calling "Omedetou! Kaoru-chan! Kenshin-san! Omedetou!" Kenshin and Kaoru smiled at each other, his hand tightening on hers, and in silent agreement they broke into a run.

"Yokohama, here we come!"

**Author's Note:**

> (1)kindoku - mushroom poison. I don't really know what the effects of it are, I just used symptoms that best fit the story.
> 
> (2)Kayaku & Yobun - these are Japanese words for "extra" or "extra work". In other words, these two characters are "extras"


End file.
